<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl Who Watches the Maze by Circe_the_Hex_Witch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216697">The Girl Who Watches the Maze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch'>Circe_the_Hex_Witch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had a Touhou AU in my head recently, where Gensokyo is the red light district of a city rather than a closed-off fantasy  world. I'm not really sure how to classify this AU exactly, since it doesn't sound quite like other types of AUs I've heard about.</p><p>In any case, this is my first fic written in this new AU. Since Gensokyo isn't closed off, humans from the outside come to visit far more often. This time, one such human ends up quite lost, and needs some help from a certain immortal human to find her way home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Girl Who Watches the Maze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By now, there's no denying that Kaoru is thoroughly lost. The shy, chubby girl had mustered up the courage to visit Gensokyo in hopes of finding a cute girl to hire for some...lewd activities. But instead, a wrong turn has taken her down a dimly-lit back alley, and no matter how far she wanders she can't seem to find her way back to the street. There are no cute girls here...maybe there are no cute girls anywhere, maybe cute girls were a delusion brought on by her misplaced enthusiasm.</p><p>She shakes her head. She has to focus instead of getting all depressed, or else she'll end up starving in this dumb maze of alleys before anyone finds her. Who would even design a city like this anyway? Maybe it's an enchantment...are these buildings even real? She looks up at the thin stripe of night sky visible between the rooftops overhead. Her only glimpse of freedom, well out of reach...panic starts to set in a little. What is she going to do if she can't find her way out of here?</p><p>She breaks into a run. If she just picks a direction, she'll have to come out somewhere at least...she takes one turn, then another, hoping that at the next moment she'll see these claustrophobic walls open up into a well-lit street again. Her body shakes and her vision blurs as panic grips her brain tighter each time she's confronted with yet another alley. She's just about on the verge of collapsing, when a voice calls out behind her.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>She spins around, almost stumbling over as all of her momentum halts. "Wh...who's...there?" she wheezes out as she catches her breath.</p><p>She hears the snap of a finger and a flame flickers to life a couple dozen feet away, illuminating a face in the darkness. A silver-haired girl, eyeing her with detached curiosity. The flame seems to be dancing on the girl's fingertip, and she uses it to light the cigarette dangling from her lips, before taking a long drag and letting out a lungful of smoke. "...you're just going to exhaust yourself running around like that. Why are you even here, anyway? Humans from outside should stay on the well-lit paths."</p><p>"I-I, um...I got lost, that's all..."</p><p>"Dumbass. Naive girls like you shouldn't even be wandering around this late. You have no idea who you'll meet." She flicks her cigarette onto the ground and casually strolls closer. "How do you even know you can trust me? When you're practically at my mercy..."</p><p>Up closer, she can finally get a good look at the stranger. Her silver hair extends almost down to her ankles. She's practically topless, save for a red bikini top. Aside from that she wears a pair of combat boots and black jeans. Her bare torso is visibly quite muscular, a fact Kaoru can't help but make a note of even in these circumstances.</p><p>"I, uh...I can defend my...myself, if..."</p><p>The stranger reaches out and grabs Kaoru by the collar of her blouse, reaching up to cup her cheek. "You have a pretty face, is all. I'd hate for someone to mess you up." she says with a grin.</p><p>Kaoru's cheeks flush. "A-ah...I-I'm Kaoru...by the way..." she stammers awkwardly.</p><p>"Mokou." She lets go of Kaoru's collar. "Come on. I know the way out of here." She turns around and starts walking away without waiting for a reply.</p><p>"Wait! What about not being sure if I can trust you?"</p><p>Mokou glances behind her. "Do you have any other choice?"</p><p>Kaoru deflates. "I guess not." With that, she obediently follows behind.</p><p>The two walk together in silence for a while as Mokou strolls down the winding paths, seemingly as comfortable as if she was walking around her own home. All the while, Kaoru can only think of how pretty she is. But she's so scary too...who knows if she'll ever see this girl again, unless she gets herself lost again or something.</p><p>"We're almost there. Once you get out, just follow the street north or south...whichever way you came from I guess."</p><p>"W-wait!"</p><p>Mokou stops and glances at Kaoru. "Yes?"</p><p>"I...um...came here looking for a girl to be with...look, I brought money." She fishes several bills out of her pocket and holds them out. "D-do you...do that...sort of thing?" she asks, practically melting from nervousness.</p><p>Mokou eyes the bills in Kaoru's hand. "You really are too trusting. Dumbass..." She lets out a sigh. "Fine." She takes the money and stuffs it in her pocket. "What do you want me to do?"</p><p>"Could you..." Kaoru blushes and hides her face behind her hands. "...suck my dick?"</p><p>Mokou raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure you can handle this? You look like you're gonna faint just from asking for a blowjob."</p><p>Kaoru nods. "I-I can!" She lowers her hands and lifts up her skirt, tugging down the front of her panties so her stiff shaft can pop out.</p><p>Mokou lets out a little huff. "A cute girl like you should be finding someone who can treat her right...but that sure isn't me, so I guess sucking your dick in an alley will have to do."</p><p>She kneels down and gently grips the base of Kaoru's dick. It's short and kinda petite...easy enough to fit in her mouth. She wraps her lips around the head and starts to bob on it, enveloping it comfortably between her lips.</p><p>Kaoru lets out a gasping little moan. "Ah! I-it's sensitive!" Her dick twitches between Mokou's lips...she's never felt anything like this before. As much as she tries to hold back, it doesn't take long before she's erupting in Mokou's mouth. Mokou takes her all the way down to the base, swallowing down every drop.</p><p>Finally, Mokou pulls away, wiping her lips. "Well, you came a pretty long way for a pretty short blowjob...hope it was worth it."</p><p>Kaoru sighs contentedly. "I-it was! Thank you!" She tucks her softening dick back into her panties.</p><p>Mokou shrugs. "If you say so..." She stands up and gestures towards the other end of the alley. "Come on, this way." Sure enough, one more turn and Kaoru can see the streetlights again.</p><p>"Ohh...you saved me!" She can't stop herself from giving Mokou a big hug.</p><p>"Oof...hey now..."</p><p>"Oops, sorry." She hurriedly lets go and heads towards the street. "Um..." She turns back towards Mokou. "Thank you. I'll be more careful next time."</p><p>"You better." Mokou starts to turn away, but she pauses for just a moment. "...Here. Take this." She fishes something out of her pocket and tosses it to Kaoru. "I don't really like to be found, but I can find you if you hold onto it."</p><p>Kaoru catches the crumpled up object and unfolds it. Some kind of paper charm... "Oh! Y-yes, I will, I promise! Thanks, Mokou! I-I hope I see you again!"</p><p>Mokou shakes her head and smiles just a little. "Dumbass...just don't let me catch you wandering around the alleys again."</p><p>"I won't!" Kaoru calls behind her as she disappears down the street, hugging the paper charm against her chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>